


Твоё имя помнить никто не станет

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), Mr_Moor



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blank Verse, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Moor/pseuds/Mr_Moor
Summary: Встречи с Кэлом не дают Трилле отпустить прошлое.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Твоё имя помнить никто не станет

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Твоё имя помнить никто не станет  
>  **Автор:** [Mr_Moor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Moor)  
>  **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Размер:** драббл  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кэл Кестис/Трилла Судури  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** драма, ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Встречи с Кэлом не дают Трилле отпустить прошлое.  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Твоё имя помнить никто не станет"  
>  **[Мастер-пост](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm)**

Мы сражаться будем с тобой нечестно: против старой боли и против правил. Словно ты спасенье моё и кара — так силен, но кажется, что надреснут. Лги себе о том, что сорвешь победу, что засохнет кровь и сойдут все шрамы. Я тебе ещё не один оставлю — буду и любовью твоей и смертью. Ты так держишь меч, не война как будто — раз готов на всё, то дойдёшь до края. Твое имя помнить никто не станет.

Только я одна его не забуду.


End file.
